


Притворщики-2

by ka_mai



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Притворщики-2

Проект "А". Он был достаточно психованным, чтобы не свихнуться, - как бы странно это ни прозвучало.  
Я объясню. Гений, как и все подопытные кролики Центра, этот некрасивый мальчик отличался от других тем, что изначально был болен - аутизм или шизофрения, уж не знаю, что там было сильнее. Зато как бы Рейнс ни пытался промыть ему мозги, прогресс наблюдался лишь временный. Это всё равно что усмирять море степлером. Скобы падают в глубину, кружатся, тонут... иногда выплёскиваются наружу дробной россыпью. Но Анджело был всегда себе на уме - себе на _безумии_.

Кайл - пластилин. Куда более удачное вложение, второй (и лучший) проект Рейнса: не только мальчик проявил себя как идеальный Притворщик, но и его учитель на полную развил свои таланты безжалостной целеустремлённой мрази. Впрочем, карьеристам и не то позволено. Рейнс наиболее точно соответствовал интересам Башни: умён, но не настолько изобретателен, чтобы строить собственные планы. Так, мало кто знал, что тот случай с кислотой был инспирирован свыше - ничего более творческого, чем бить Кайла по лицу, Рейнсу в голову не приходило.  
Вопрос: можно ли сломать пластилин? Ответ: нет, но его можно растопить в горячую мутную лужицу.

Джареду повезло больше брата. Его имитации тоже использовались в военных целях, но никто не пытался сделать из него идеального убийцу. Сидней баловал его, как мог, тем самым вымещая подсознательное чувство вины перед мальчиком, перед своей так и не созданной семьёй и перед Джейкобом. Конечно, "балование" в специфике Центра означало ограничение числа наказаний, а вовсе не избыток поблажек и похвал. Но это уже было немало...  
Джаред был как гибкий бамбук и в итоге пророс по вентиляционной системе наружу, вместе со множеством навыков и знаний усвоив одну простую мудрость: тот, кто разжигает за собой пламя, рано или поздно столкнётся с ним лицом к лицу.


End file.
